Pacifist of War
by tsukise
Summary: The second war is on the hinges of true commencement. Fueled by the secrets and blackmail material Chairman Dullindal threatens to exploit along with his true identity, Kira Yamato's thoughts of keeping his secret well hidden are quickly destroyed as he becomes the new FAITH commander of ZAFT and fights for the other side of justice with the Freedom.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and its Destiny sequel as though dreams are simply confined dreams of a sort.

**AN:** I originally didn't want to put up any other stories until I finished at least one- though an impossible feat for I, I'm aware- yet this idea bugged me until written as the dreams that tagged along became far too into a depth I didn't want to cry over. I just rewatched GSD for the millionth time and I still cry like a baby throughout and I love it- it's my childhood, teen years and hopefully will companion me throughout. And here's the result of writing sleep-driven before my literacy test that half-determines my passing of high school.

* * *

**Pacifist of War**

**By: Sleeping Fanatic**

* * *

**PHASE ONE**

**The Minerva (Present Time)**

He was sure only the four of them knew.

Yet there he stood, blanketed in the red uniform that reminded him of the bloodshed that stained his skin psychologically; combat boots pulled up and tightened as he watched the alarm to the ship go on and off, the siren ringing through his ears. His chocolate brown hair was as short as ever; his bright uniform crumbling under him as he sat in his newly encountered chambers with a deep frown etched onto his lips. Though his brown orbs remained pacifist, in truth they only grew deeper with each passing second of war commenced.

It seemed as if peace truly was a virtue to be denied.

The man before him in the TV sighed, golden eyes contrasted from his pale skin, closing for a second as he pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from scowling. "My deepest condolences, Mr. Yamato; it seems the ship has yet to repair and function to his maximum." His long, endless as it seemed, hair turned with him as he shot a warning look to the captain of the ship as if sending an order to fix this mess through telepathy- the female pursing her lips to keep from commenting to her superior.

"I'm aware." Kira stated as politely as he could allow himself despite the tingling feeling of despair that suffocated him in that particular room with that particular man. "Now, if you would excuse me chairman, I would like to get some sleep before proceeding." Though the exchange cold and emotionless, Dullindal allowed his lips to curl into a small curve as he nodded; the captain pursing her lips even harder as if she couldn't comprehend why such power was given a young man in comparison to the most powerful man to coordinators present history. Though no such thoughts were voiced as the respect she held for the man overcame her true feelings. The very thought made Kira sick to the stomach as a thought came to his head.

_The only power you possess is what others fear of you._

"Very well then, 'Kira.'" Emphasis was brought upon the fact that Gilbert had used the pilot's first name as Kira forced himself not to grimace, offering a small smile as the pair retreated from the TV and safety fell upon him like snow would the awaiting ground. It came like rainfall upon a drought.

Plopping onto the bed ungracefully, Kira blew his hair out of his eyes before closing them; despite still in uniform and the lights on. The FAITH symbol continued to gleam as its yellow oblong inside a half-wing printed was what held and overpowered most of the crew onboard. Yet Kira fell into a light nap, surprising despite the circumstances yet it seemed as if the nights blurred together without a blink to spare- of the chat that bought him aboard the Minerva.

* * *

**PLANTS (Three Days Ago)**

"Why are you doing this?" He could only question, blinking as if to think of a conclusion as he sat in the chair that confined him to that very room with that commanding presence that made his insides scream_ run_. Gilbert Dullindal only smiled, knowingly to the other's emotions.

"I want coordinators and naturals to be able to live in a time of peace, Kira Yamato- a virtue I'm sure you will agree with me on. The PLANTS and Earth to be joined in harmony is a dream I want to see bought to life and you're the key." Kira did what he could to keep the distant and blank look upon his face. When he had been called upon the Chairman of the PLANTS, Kira didn't know what to think. He had no real authority upon Orb, though the representatives and princess' brother. Blood and family was all that mattered in the royal constitution; it was all that remained and he accepted it, wanting no true power over Orb as it was left to his sister. His identity was sealed away from the first true war and though most of who knew war knew of him, he knew the face behind the name was yet a mystery to be discovered. Yes, Kira had yet to realize why Dullindal would call upon his presence in a place where his best friend has taken up returning to his home nation- something Kira still scowled upon at every passing second he could spare.

"Why me?" He asked, though the white knuckle of his that gripped the sides of the seats with a vengeance would tell another he knew the answer. Gilbert only chuckled; looking out the windows of his high office with an air of confidence Kira couldn't help admiring through all that had occurred. He dreaded the following moment, yet he needed it- he needed his fears to be confirmed and in the open.

"I am sure you know the answer to your own questions, Mr. Yamato." Dullindal voiced amused though an edge left in to show he meant business. "You are the ultimate one, Kira. The one who holds the power that can shatter the very existence of your kind or allow it to preserve." The Chairman had now turned on his heel and was facing the other, hands flat on his desk as he paid him full attention with full support of wanting his opinions to be known.

"Everyone knows of the Freedom, Kira. It is the Gundam that holds the fragile thoughts of both coordinators and naturals to realize the icon of what stopped the bloodshed the first time around. We all know of the second impearling war on the horizon that may be true end." Dullindal pursed his lips in a sudden thought before sighing and continuing on again, yet with a faraway expression on his face.

"We need you to be the icon of the ZAFT forces. To show the world, we're not encouraging war; we're simply protecting what is ours with pure intentions of wanting true peace." He urged for the coordinator to see his point, as he gracefully sat down into his seat while entwining his hands together for support and something to do to keep his mind from wandering more than it already had. Kira could only look down towards his own hands with a blast of sorrow. There was enough bloodshed to last him an eternity of hell. He didn't want this- war was what he had escaped from when he left with Lacus for the orphanage in Orb. Yet it all managed to come crashing back with a phone call.

He could only shake his head. "I-It won't work, Chairman. I'm sure of it. It would only provoke the Earth Alliance and allow them to feel overpowered and make them search for alternatives while threatened. It would worsen the situation than it already is. I can't allow that to happen." He voiced, his voice threatened to spill the urgency of regret he truly felt. He couldn't sit there though- not with what was going around him, collapsing Cagalli's resolve as her nation was being taken from under her with that fiancée of hers that she tried to keep hidden from him and his thought of action. It made him want to puke.

"How wrong you are, Kira. It will." Dullindal grinned, his lips parting into a wide stance as a glint overpowered his golden eyes, as the other resisted a shiver. "You will be the face of ZAFT. Especially with the absence of our dear Lacus Clyne, I'm afraid there's no other way of getting in touch with the people."

He had struck a nerve.

And it was then he realized he had underestimated the Chairman; a grit of his teeth and tightening of his knuckles notifying the superior of his sudden information. He was far enough to go down to the lengths of _blackmail_.

"I'm afraid we're not on the same page here, _Chairman._" A glare was slowly making his way into Kira's sight as Dullindal's cheshire grin only widened with each action, a chuckle appearing only seconds later.

"Oh, but we are." He could see it behind those eyes; Lacus, Cagalli, _Athrun_; the truth behind his birth and his war mode when he becam—

Kira shook his head mentally to be rid of those thoughts, a sudden panic attack making its way up this throat as a claustrophobic feeling began dominating his insides as he grit his teeth and felt the shaving of his white dentals make their way down his throat. _Blackmail._

Kira quickly stood, turning as quick as he could and making an almost run towards the door, trying to ignore the desperation and piercing look he was being forced. He was as if he were a cat at the mercy of a lion. As he tried to pry open the door and make a run for the oxygen his lungs so desired, a voice cut through his actions with a razor sharp smile as the door finally pierced open. "I trust we'll talk later, _Mr. Yamato_."

He ran.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I honestly have no idea of how I feel about this or how it'll do, especially with how more and more people seem to drift away from the SEED universe sobs. But I hope anyone who's reading this enjoys and sees the interest that I do in such a plot because _wow._


End file.
